Chasing Lightening
by jesslarhea
Summary: (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)...Tris is a widow starving for the touch and passion from the right man, but little does she know true love did not die with her husband. it comes in the form of a younger man. From the song "That summer" by Garth Brooks...this story is at the request of Annie0801 (don't own divergent )
1. Chapter 1

**(** **Don't own Divergent, just twisting, flipping and spinning it every which way but loose** **)**

 _ **-This story is for my friend "Annie0801" She requested this idea and I just fell in love with it. But I had a really hard time getting it started and if it sucks major balls, than let me know because I love everyones thoughts, opinions and criticism, especially constructive criticism. No matter what anyone says, IT REALLY HELPS ME WRITE BETTER… So please, oh please don't be scared to be brutally honest in your opinions of this story.**_

 **The Idea came from the song "That summer" by Garth brooks…How she knew that he is one of my favorite country singers and that I love that song will always be a mystery to me SCOOBY DOO…ZOINKS!**

 _ **(I REALLY HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU INVISIONED ANNIE0801)****(If not, I'm really, really sorry and I will put my nose in the corner for 30 minutes and ground myself for one day. LOL) Yes, I'm being silly because I know no other way*****_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 1|** TRIS' POV

My name is Tris Eaton formally Tris prior, I'm twenty eight years old and four years ago I became a widow. I was married to the most wonderful man that I ever knew when we were only eighteen. Tobias was my best friend and my life, we were high school sweethearts and were together since we were fourteen years old. We married the weekend after graduating high school. Our love and life was a redneck fairytale. We bought and ran a horse ranch together in the small town of Pelahatchie Mississippi where we both grew up. It wasn't cheap but with the life insurance that we received from my parent's death when we were twenty came in handy. When we were sixteen Tobias' father left him and his mother died when he was twelve so my parent's took him in, they loved him like the son they never had and knew that he and I would be forever, that we would take care of each other and love one another unconditionally until our dieing breath.

I'm currently walking through the cemetery to put flowers on their graves like I do every week. My parents wanted him in our family plot so we would all be together even in death, because in their eyes he was their son and loved him as such.

As I approach their grave's I feel a tear roll down my cheek I miss them so much.

"Hey baby" I say as I sit in front of my husbands grave "God I miss you so much" I tell him as I place the flowers in front of his head stone.

"The ranch is still doing really well, that devil horse is missing you like crazy and getting old" I laugh "I'm interviewing old man Coulters son this afternoon. You remember Eric. I know you thought he was a good kid even though he's not that much younger than us, well than I am. Mr. Coulter recently passed away and his Farm went back to the bank so Eric needs a place to stay and a job, he just graduated from Ole Miss, he's a vet now, so I think I'll give him a chance, I hope he's still a good kid, well he's not a kid anymore I think he just turned twenty two or twenty three" I sigh wiping my tears "I love you honey and really miss you" I get up and kiss the headstone, wishing I could kiss his soft lips again, I'd give anything to have him back.

I move to my parent's double headstone "Hey mommy, hey daddy I really miss you guys and I hope you two are taking care of Tobias up there and one day I'll be with you forever, but until then" I kiss their headstone as well "Take care of each other, I love you guys so much"

I get in my truck and head home. As I pull in my driveway, I notice an enormous truck parked in front of my house. I get out and see that the truck is empty, I look around and see a huge muscular guy standing in front of the horse stables leaning against the fence, and lightening is actually letting him pet is nose, wow that horse hates everyone except for Tobias and Now him.

"I'm impressed" I say startling him and the devil horse.

The guy turns and Jesus Christ he's hot, from what I can see at this distance. He smiles and my heart skips a beat like it use to when Tobias smiled at me. That's weird.

"Hey Tris, it's been a long time" the guy says sticking his hand out for me to shake "I heard about Tobias, I'm really sorry for your loss" he says as I move closer.

"Oh my God, Eric is that you" I ask before I jump into his arms and hug the shit out of him "damn Eric you grew up nice" I tell him as he kisses my cheek and I feel an intense pleasurable heat where his lips touched my skin.

"In the flesh, How have you been" he smiles brighter "still beautiful as ever I see" he releases me "the years have been good to you, really good" he continues and I feel my cheeks burning "There's that beautiful blush I remember" he chuckles.

"How are you doing, I'm sorry about your father" I give him a sad smile "he was good man and after Tobias passed he always made sure no one bothered me and he killed snakes and spiders for me all the time all I had to do was call him and he would drop everything and come running" we laugh together.

"Still scared of the creepy crawlies I see" I stick my tongue out at him and we continue laughing.

"Would you like some lunch Eric, I'm not taking no for an answer" I hook my arm in the bend of his elbow and pull him towards the house "Oh you got the job, when can you start" I smile at his stunned expression.

"Not that I'm not glad that you're hiring me, but why are you hiring me on the spot like this" He looks at me as we approach the porch steps.

"That horse you were petting would let only one person come near him and pet him touch him and that was Tobias" I give him a sad smile "Lightening was Tobias' horse but the damn animal hated everyone with the exception of Tobias and now you" I tell him "the only thing I can do with that horse is feed him and spray him with the hose from the other side of the fence" I tell him and he smiles a brilliant smile and my heart skips a beat.

"Really, all I did was lean against the post and he came right up to me and nuzzled my neck" he tells me and I look at him like he's crazy "seriously Tris I didn't even call him" he says as I shake my head.

"Wow" is all I say as I unlock the front door.

Eric holds the door open for me and shuts it behind him, and we make our way into the kitchen.

"Have a seat" I smile at him "would you like a class of tea" I ask him.

"Thanks, here let me help you" he moves towards me and reaches the glasses above my head and I feel his chest against my back as he pulls two glasses down and sets them on the counter "why do you keep them so high up, with your short little self its only fitting to keep them on lower shelf" he chuckles and I shrug as I pour us both some sun tea.

"Wow Tris this taste really good, it tastes kind of like what my momma use to make" he smiles and I blush.

"That's because I've been using her sun tea recipe for years" I turn grabbing the cook book his mother wrote and hand it to him "I learned everything from your mamma's cookbook an what I didn't learn from that book my momma taught me" I smile.

"She really was the best cook around wasn't she" he smiles sadly.

Eric's momma was famous around these parts before she passed she was a writer but he best work was her cookbooks. Brenda and my momma were best friends growing up they were like two peas in a pod.

"Ok change of subject. I have leftover meatloaf, how bout a meatloaf sandwich" I giggle at his rapid nod "coming right up" I tell him full on laughing now.

I heat up the meatloaf and toast the buns. After everything's ready I place the plate in front of him and take my seat. It's comfortably quiet while we eat, it's not until we're done that Eric breaks the silence.

"So how many employees do you have on the ranch" he asks.

"Six including you" I begin "There's Uri, Will, Zeke, peter, Shauna and now you" I tell him

"But sometimes my friends Christina and Lynn help out when I need them, Christina is Will's wife and Lynn is Uri's wife" I take a drink of my tea "Shauna and Zeke are married and I'm so close to firing Peter, he's lazy and just last week he made a pass at me but I told him that he's not my type and ever since then he's been looking at me like he's up to something, he just gives me the creeps. Now don't get me wrong I started dating again last year but I haven't found anyone worth my valuable time to have a second date with and Peter is just pissed that I won't give him a first date" I involuntary shake at the thought that snake.

"Has he tried anything else Tris" He asks worried and I shake my head "let me know if he does or says anything else out of the way" he says sounding protective of me and it's a nice feeling.

Eric stands and grabs our plates carrying them to the sink, I get up and try to take over clean up our mess but he raises the plates out of my reach.

"It's the least I can do since you fed me lunch, I'm truly sick of the diner" he chuckles as he loads the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well darlin, you never have to eat there again" I tell him.

"I've been looking for an apartment to rent around here but haven't had any luck, do know of anything" he clears his throat and I raise my eyebrows at that.

"You'll be staying here I thought I told you that on the phone"

"No I'd remember that" he tells me "are you sure though"

"Of course, I live in this big ass house by myself and it will be nice to not be alone at night and not have to sleep with my forty under my pillow" I tell him "Where are you staying now" I ask.

"At the motel in town, my dad passed right after my graduation and had to move back to take care of his affairs so I didn't have a lot of time to plan all this out, and I really don't want to go back to Oxford. There's nothing for me but a crazy ex-girlfriend in that town, so here I stay. This is my home anyway and you're in need of a vet so here I am" he pauses "how many animals do you have on the ranch" he asks and I smile.

"Well" I take a deep breath "I have twenty horses that I breed and train, four dogs and jackass named Fred" we laugh.

"Wow that many" he ask and I nod.

"Yep and I can't stand the quack vet in town, she killed Mr. Dancy's Dog last week giving him a shot, she hit an artery with the needle, poor dog. I also have to pay her a shit ton of money to get her sorry ass out here if one of the horses get sick" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Come on I give you the five cent tour of the house and show you your room" I say heading towards the stairs.

After the tour of the house, we make our way out to the stables. I notice Lightening is glaring at me and I hesitate to enter the fence.

"Wow that horse really hates you doesn't he" Eric chuckles at me hiding behind him.

"Yep, he would get pissed when Tobias would kiss me in front of him" I stop and breath out "Anyway just stay in front of me, I think that damn horse would love to trample me" I chuckle along with Eric.

"Grab a saddle just not that one" I point to Tobias' "how long has it been since you've ridden a horse" I ask him.

"I've never ridden before" He tells me and my eyes go wide at that.

"Really, you've never ridden a horse and your dad had two horses on his farm and you're a horse vet"

"Don't get me wrong I love horses but I never had the opportunity to ride one" he says as he stares at my mustang.

"Ok" I put my saddle back and grab a bigger saddle and begin to get Trix ready "This is my horse Trixy but I call her Trix, you can ride with me and eventually I'll teach how to ride so you can ride crazy pants over there" I point to Lightening and Eric laughs.

Eric laughs harder as I climb up on my girl "God Tris you look so tiny compared to this massive beast, she's bigger than lightening" he says and I laugh with him.

"Ok put your left foot in the stirrup and swing you right leg over and sit behind me and hold on to my waist" I explain and he mounts the horse like a pro.

Eric wraps his arms tightly around my waist and I feel the heat of his body pressed against mine and I really like it.

"Not so tight" I tell him and he loosen up bit.

We trot around my land for a few hours as I show him my entire property. As we approach my pond I hear him sigh.

"What is it" I ask turning to look at him and his face is so close to mine I can feel his breath on my lips.

"Beautiful" he says not taking his eye from mine.

"Yeah it is" I say glancing at his lips.

"I wasn't talking about pond Tris" he says bringing his hand up to stroke my face and I close my eyes.

It's been so long since I've felt this kind of heat and I'm enjoying it, a lot. When I open my eyes I notice how intense his gaze has become.

"I really want to kiss you right now but I don't know if you want me too" he says softly.

My breath hitches and before I realize what I'm doing, my lips are pressed into his. Until now I haven't realized how starved for a man's touch I've been, but I don't think it could be just any man. It's this man and his touch, I've know him most of my life but never really knew him but I want him. The kiss doesn't deepen but it the best kiss I've had in a long time hell it the only kiss I've had since my husband and it's just as wonderful as the kisses I shared with Tobias, it's different in ways but ultimately wonderful.

Eric pulls away way too soon, I already miss his lips but his hand is still caressing my cheek and the way he is looking at me has my entire body burning and wanting more.

"I'm sorry Tris, it's just that I have wanted to do that for years and now that I have I really don't want to stop" he tells me and I smile.

"I don't want you to stop either but we have to get back so you can go get your stuff because I'm not letting you spend another night in that dump they have the nerve to call a motel" we laugh together.

Before I can turn around he places a chaste kiss to my lips "so I still have the job and you're still offering me a place to stay" he whispers in my ear after I turn and grab the reins as he wraps his arms back around my waist.

"Most definitely Eric"

 **-I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS…**

 ****YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO****

 ****FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW****

 **Especially you Anna0801 please be brutally honest…**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own divergent)**

 ****Guess what? I didn't have to put my nose in the corner or ground myself, she loved it...I'm so happy** For those of you that are having trouble pronouncing the name of the town the story is based in- it is… Pee-la-hatch-ie = Pelahatchie is a small town in Rankin county Mississippi. Its where I grew up to be a small adult..hehehehe**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2|** TRIS' POV

I can't believe Eric kissed me, well I kissed him but that's neither here nor there, we kissed and for the first time since that tragic day four years ago, I truly feel alive. I feel like I should feel guilty but I know Tobias would want me to be happy and if lightening trusts Eric already, well I'm going to take that as a sign from Tobias letting me know that it's ok and that Eric is the one I should let in and I plan to do just that.

I'm just finishing dinner when I hear a knock on the door I wipe my hands on my apron as leave the kitchen and make my way to answer the door thinking its Eric. I open the door with a big smile on my face only for it to drop quickly.

"Peter, Its way too damn late and you are off for the next two days so what the hell are you doing here" I glare at him.

"I'm just checking on my boss" the prick slurs drunkenly.

"Go home peter, I won't tell you again" I notice he has a few slimy friends with him and cuss my self that I left my gun on the counter in the kitchen "What do you want asshole" I continue to glare at him.

"You know exactly what I want" Peter tries to push his way in my house but stops at the sound of Eric's voice and I feel so relieved that he's here.

"What the fuck do you three think you're doing" Eric sneers then nods for me to go inside but instead I go get my gun as fast as I can, I grab it an walk back to the door pointing it at Peters head.

Eric drops his bags on my porch and gets in Peter's face "Now peter do you want to leave quietly or do you want to make it fun for me to make sure you never walk again" Eric says in a deadly calm voice.

"It's three against one asshole" peter sneers.

"And my forty" I say calmly, peter turns and his eyes widen at the sight of my gun "you're on my property so I can shoot you and get away with it" I smile "Oh and peter you're fired, now get the fuck off my property"

The three assholes stumble to Peter's car and speed down my driveway slinging gravel, scaring my horses.

"Are you ok Tris" Eric wraps his around my shaking shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, come on dinner is ready"

* * *

The next morning I find my self working in the riding pin with cotton because she was already out of the stables but today she's being just about as stubborn has lightening.

"Come on girl let me mount, you crazy horse" I tell her as I get close to her but she takes off running around the pin and I notice her limping a little "damn it" I cuss loudly.

"I think she has something in her shoe" Eric says scaring the shit out of me.

"What" I turn to see him, leaning on the other side of the fence.

He climbs over and stands next to me and point's at cotton "see how she's trotting, she has a slight limp on her front right foot, come on"

"Yeah I noticed that" I say walking up to the horse with Eric

We walk over and somehow Eric gets her to stand still and runs his hand gently down the back of her front leg. She picks her foot up for him and he digs something out of her shoe and hands me the piece of broken beer bottle.

"What the fuck? It's a rule that no one drinks near the stables because buttercup loves beer and will take it from you, crazy horse" I tell Eric and he shakes his head chuckling at my insane horses.

He lets go of the horses leg and she nuzzles his neck, I swear he's a damn horse whisper "let me see that" he asks and I hand him the broken glass. Eric brings it to his nose and sniffs it "I can still smell beer on it, I think that peter guy threw a bottle and broke it somewhere around here" he says walking towards the stables.

"Its ok girl you're all better" I rub her neck and she nuzzle me as I pet her.

"Tris" I hear Eric yell from the stables "you need to call the police"

I run towards the stables and see broken beer bottles everywhere.

"How did you not notice this when you got cotton out" he ask me.

"She's can escape anything, she was alread out when I came out here, are any of the horses hurt" I ask pulling my cell from my back pocket.

"Not that I'm aware of without fully examining all the horses but we need to clean everything up so they don't end up like cotton, oh and remind me to give her an antibiotic shot later, that cut could get infected" he say rubbing his face with his hands.

I dial the police station and after a few rings some one answers "Pelahatchie police department how can I direct your call"

"Yes is Glenda in today" I ask.

"Can you hold please" she says and I turn to Eric.

"hey could you go look in the stalls and make sure all the horses are ok" I ask him and he nods.

"This is Glenda" She says.

"Hey Mrs G. this is Tris, I have a situation at my Ranch, could you and a few deputies come out so I can file a report on a former employee" I asks her.

"Yeah sure, we'll be out there in a few" she says in a motherly tone.

"Thank you so much" I tell her before ending the call.

"I'm calling everyone in today, because we're gonna need all the help we can get" I say as I take a deep breath "do think I should get peter out here too, I fucking know he is responsible for this"

Eric walks over to me and I feel his hand on my face and its then that I realize that I'm crying.

"Yeah I do" he kisses my cheek.

Once I'm done with all the phone calls except for peter, I dial his number and he picks up on the first ring like nothing happened "What's up boss" He chuckles.

"Get to the ranch now" I say before hanging up.

"It's gonna be ok baby, the horses seem fine but I'll check them over more thoroughly after the cops leave, ok" I nod and he kisses my lips passionately, I melt into him forgetting all about the shit storm brewing all around me.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss and oh god it feels so right. Our tongues mold together and all I want is for him to take me against the barn.

"Mmmm" I moan and pull away gazing into his beautiful steal colored eyes "After this is all over remind me to show you something, it's sort of a surprise" I say as we hear a car pull up in the drive way and see its wills truck.

Will, Chris, Lynn and Uri get out all looking hung over.

"Wow guys, I see you all enjoyed your day off yesterday" I laugh at my dead looking friends.

"Why oh why, are we here so damn early Tris" Chris give me a knowing smile "who is this hot piece of meat" she asks not removing her sunglasses.

"This is Eric my new vet, Eric this is Chris and her husband will, and this is Lynn and her husband Uri" I say as they all shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you all" Eric says as we see Peter speeding down my driveway.

"Why the fuck do I have to be here at the ass crack of dawn" Peter yells as he gets out of his car.

"Sit tight asshole, we're waiting on Zeke, Shauna, Glenda and a few deputies" I say and see Peter backing up towards his car but Eric is behind him in a flash.

"Oh no you don't asshole, you're not going anywhere" he says knocking peter to the ground "so sit tight and wait for your ride" he says in a growl and I feel my panties get wet, what the hell is this man doing to me?

"Damn that was hot as hell" Chris says and Will glares at her "What, I can look but not touch" she says laughing, Will and I roll our eyes.

Five minutes later Zeke and Shauna pull up followed by the cops.

"Ok Ms. Eaton what's going on" Glenda asks approaching us as she looks at the screw up that is peter, sitting in the dirt with Eric standing over him.

"Well it all started last night when Peter showed up drunk with a few of his asshole friends and tried to force they're way into my house, but Eric stopped them" I point to the sexy man "Before peter left, I fired him" I smile "and this morning we found glass embedded in one of cotton's shoes so Eric took a look around the stables and found broken beer bottles all over the place" I tell her and she glares at peter.

"Did you have anything to do with this Peter" she narrows her eyes at him "and don't you dare lie to me son, we'll be fingerprinting the broken glass" she looks at his bandaged hand "cut your self didn't you. You know, when you moved in this town I knew I would be locking you up for something sooner or later, I just didn't think you would do something like this" she turns back to me "Tris I'm gonna call everyone in could you and your staff move all the horse out of the stables safely" she asks.

"Yes ma'am" I turn to everyone "alright guys lets get to work and be careful"

"What a minute" Eric says and turns to the guys "Let's make a safe walkway for the horses with the plywood that's against the barn" He tells them and I smile sweetly at him.

The guys get to work as Glenda cuffs Peter and puts him in the back of her squad car.

"So" Chris bumps my shoulder "What's up with you and the hotty, before you lie to me I saw that look the two of you shared" I roll my eyes at her.

"I like him, a lot and Lightening loves him" the girls squeal and I cover my ears.

"Ok baby, we have a walkway for the horses, lets get them to the pasture" Eric says and the girls squeal again and Eric looks confused.

I roll my eyes shaking my head and we all get to work, once we're done Eric and Uri begin to check the horse's shoes for anymore glass while the rest of us make our way back to the stables and notice that there is about twenty cops collecting all the broken glass.

"Ok sweetheart I'm gonna have all the glass tested for prints and DNA, I'll call you tomorrow when we have the results, I want you and you friend over there" she point to Eric "to come to the station tomorrow after I call you for the results to file a restraining order, give your statements and to press charges against him, ok" Glenda says and I nod as she gets in her car and drives away, one of her deputies drives Peters piece of shit truck behind her.

"Alright guys let sweep out the stables and burn the hay before laying fresh hay all around" everyone gets to work, a few hours later the girls and I make our way in the house to make lunch for everyone "The girls and I are gonna cook some burgers for lunch and since its Saturday I'm going to grill stakes for you all and have a little bonfire party for us tonight, does that sound good for everyone" I yell to the guys from the porch.

"Hell yeah, Trissy poo" Uri the idiot, hoot's and holler's like a child.

"Since your so excited, you can pile all the hay with glass in over there Uri poo" I point to the bonfire pit and I laugh along with everyone else.

"Tris hold up" Eric yells and runs up the stairs, stopping extremely close to me "Can I kiss you in front of everyone because I don't think I can wait any longer to taste your sweet lips" he smiles and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Eric, you can kiss me anytime you wa-" I'm cut off by his soft lips.

He runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I open my mouth and press my tongue to his, tasting his delicious mouth, we hear a throat being cleared and reluctantly pull away with a few pecks to his lips before we both glare at Christina and I walking into my house with her on my tail.

"Chris you're my best friend and I know you have a problem with not being able to contain you curiosity, but it's been a long damn time since I've wanted to kiss someone or be with someone for that matter so if you do that shit again I'm gonna punch you in the mouth" I glare at her as we move towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Tris, we just wanted to know what's going on with you and Eric" she says and I shake my head.

"Sorry but you should have waited" I get to work on lunch.

"Oh come on Tris, you can't leave us hanging like that" Lynn whines.

"Sorry guy's, blame Chris because I fully planned to give you details but not now" I smile as they glare at Chris.

"Damn it Chris you're so damn impatient" Shauna huffs and I laugh as I begin cooking.

* * *

Once everything is done and the table is set I walk outside to get the guys. As I walk in the stables I hear Zeke give Eric the, if you hurt my sis I kill you speech.

"This looks great guys, you worked fast good job oh and lunch is ready, come on" I tell them and Eric grabs my hand and wraps his sweaty arms around my shoulder as we walk behind everyone else "Have dinner with me tomorrow at sunset by the pond" he asks shyly and I smile.

"Ok" I tell him while rubbing his back and he hisses when I rub a knot near his shoulder "did you hurt your back" I stop walking and look up at him.

"Yeah but I'll be fine" he says then moans when I rub the spot lightly.

"Tonight after everyone leaves, I'll give you a massage then we can soak in the hot tub" I tell him and he groans "in bathing suits Eric" I laugh.

"I wasn't picturing you naked baby, nope not at all" he says looking at me and by the look he's giving me, I know that he was and still is.

"Yeah right, but Eric" I look at him through my lashes and bite my bottom lip "two nights ago" I rub my finger tips across his lips "I was completely naked pleasuring myself in that hot tub" I smile and skip up to the porch, before I open the door I turn and come face to sexy chest with him and my breath hitches.

I back up and hit the door as Eric moves closer pinning me against it.

"That wasn't very nice Tris" he rubs his nose up my neck to my ear "you have no idea how much I want you, how much I've wanted you since the moment I met you" he nips my earlobe "Can I keep you, because I never want to let you go baby" he whispers in my ear and all I can manage to do is nod "now lets go eat I'm starving" he laughs as he grabs my hand, placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Asshole" I mutter as we walk hand and hand into the kitchen.

After and eventful lunch, I manage to talk Lynn and Uri to go by the grocery store to pick up the steaks for dinner tonight on their way home.

"Ok guy be back around six so we can start the steaks, and Lynn make sure to marinate the steaks when you get home so we can start cooking when ya'll get back here tonight oh and get two cases of can bud light, I don't want bottle beer on my property again" they all nod in agreement before head out.

"Hey Eric can you come out back with me" I ask him.

"Sure" he grabs my hand as we make our way to the back door.

Once outside, I pull him towards the old barn that we don't use anymore. I unlock and open the side door and we both step in.

"In a week a construction crew is gonna begin to remodel this barn for you" I say smiling at him and he looks at me confused.

"For what baby" he asks and I give him a toothy grin.

"This will be your new clinic, we're gonna put that so called vet, Molly out of business. I don't want her killing anymore animals" I tell him biting my lip "You don't like –" I'm cut off as Eric kisses the shit out of me.

"I love it, are you sure though, I mean this has to be costing you a fortune" he says as he pulls away.

"Positive" I kiss his lips "it's a good investment and I want to keep you as well"

"Me or the vet" Eric asks cupping my cheeks with both hands and looking me in the eyes.

"Both" I kiss his nose "but most importantly" I kiss both his cheeks "I want to keep you" I peck his lips "forever" no sooner that the last word left my lips, he was kissing me hard.

Our mouths mold together as we fight for dominance, I gasp when I feel him nip at my bottom lip and he slips his tongue in my mouth deepening the kiss. I moan when he lifts me up and sets me on the work bench, I pull him closer to me and wrap my legs around his waist as our tongues dance together.

All too soon we pull apart panting trying to catch our breaths. I jump down and grab his hand lacing our fingers together, pulling him out the door and lock it.

"Here" I hand him the key and he puts it in his pocket.

"Thank you baby you don't know how much this means to me" he tells me as we enter the house.

"Your welcome" I smile at him "now go watch TV, I have a kitchen to clean" I kiss his cheek.

"I help you with that" he says trying to follow me but I stop him.

"No, you go watch the game and I'll clean, now scoot" I slap his ass and he laughs but does as I say.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower and get cleaned up, oh did Will feed and water the animals while ya'll worked in the stables" I ask Eric walking into the living room after cleaning the kitchen.

"Yep" he says smiling at me.

He turns the TV off and pulls me in his lap.

"Hmmm" he hums against my neck "how bout that massage, you can do it while we're in the shower" I laugh at that.

"Nice try Eric but I think that we need to at least go on our first date before I let you into my pants" I kiss him deeply.

A few minutes later I pull away and press my forehead to his "But after my shower I'll rub your back as long as you want me too" I peck his lips and get up swaying my hips as I walk to the stairs, I hear him groan as I do this "like the view baby" I giggle when is eyes snap up to mine.

"Oh yeah"

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED….**_

* * *

 **-There you have it, hope you enjoyed this chapter… Next chapter will be the bonfire antics…SO MUCH FUN—YAY**

 *****YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO*****

 **(FOLLOW, FAVORITE &**

 ***REVIEW***

 ***REVIEW***

 ***REVIEW***

 **-BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE READING WHAT YOU LOVELY PEOPLE THINK…..**

 **-UNTIL NEXT TIME-**


	3. Chapter 3

**(** **Nope its still VR that owns divergent)**

 **CHAPTER 3|** TRIS' POV

After my shower I walk out clad only in my towel, I was so focused on getting clean that I forgot to grab clothes. I rush to my room and shut the door, as I walk to my closet I pick of the picture of Tobias an I on our wedding day, and I feel my eyes begin to burn with tears.

"God I miss you baby" I kiss the picture "it's been so hard and lonely without you but I need to move on and be happy. I want to be as happy as I was when you were here and I think that Eric can bring me back to life so I can be that happy again" I set the picture back down and wipe my eyes "I love you Tobias and I will see you again"

I get dressed in my favorite cut off jogging shorts and a cami tank top. After throwing my hair in a bun on top of my head, I make my way down stairs but I don't see Eric anywhere.

"Eric" I call out as I walk all through the house "Eric where in the sam hell are you"

I walk over to the back door noticing that it's open. I step out on the deck and see Eric in the hot tub with his head laid back, eyes closed and his ear buds in. I move silently behind him and when I get close I lean my arms on the side of the tub with my face really close to his, my chin resting on my arm. I reach around him and tap his other shoulder from behind. He turns his head in that direction with a start, when he doesn't see anyone he turns his head back in my direction and our faces are so close that our noses touch.

"Holy shit Tris" he yells as he jumps up "don't do that shit baby"

I'm laughing so hard that I don't notice Eric get out and before I know what's happening, I'm thrown over his bare shoulder.

"Ahhh" I yell slapping his wet ass "At least you wore swim trunks" I laugh slapping his ass again.

"Be still baby" he smacks my ass in return "I might drop you" we continue to laugh together until I realize where he's going.

"Eric I just took a shower please don't throw me in the pool" I whine like the baby that I am.

"I'm not going to throw you in baby" he says right before he jumps in with me still on his shoulder.

"Asshole" I yell at as soon as I surface "You said you wouldn't throw me in Eric" I pout.

"I didn't throw you in Tris" he pulls me to him and I wrap my legs around his waist "I simply forgot to put you down before I jumped in" I pinch his nipple "ouch shit babe that hurt, ok, ok I'm sorry" he pouts poking his bottom lip out.

I lean forward and suck that sexy lip into my mouth Eric brings one of his hands up to the back of neck as he deepens the kiss sliding his tongue in my mouth. Everything about this man is swiftly reviving my entire being, I can't get enough him.

"Wow" I breathe out as I feel his mouth move down my jaw and to my neck "What are you doing to me Eric, I think about you all the time, touching me, kissing me Mmmm" I can't help but moan loudly when I fell his teeth scrap my collarbone as he continues down to the top of my breast "Oh god that feel so good Eric" I cry out and throw my head back as he bite's my nipple through my shirt.

"Look at me baby" Eric says and I look in his eyes "You've been on my mind since you bought this ranch, you were married then and I was a child but you were all I thought about and you are all I think about now" Eric tells me and I feel a tear roll down my cheek but for once in four years it has nothing to do with heartbreak or the loss of my entire family.

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to make you cry" Eric says but I stop him with my fingers pressed to his lip.

"You didn't, it's just Tobias and I were together a long time and I thought that when I was finally able to move on with someone else, it wouldn't feel even remotely close to what he and I shared, but the way my heart pounds at just the sight of you or the heat that I feel in my entire body at the sound of your voice, the way I pray for more every time you touch me. It makes me wonder if I was meant to have two soul mates" I bite my lip knowing that I said too much but the smile on his face tells me that I haven't said enough.

I smile at him brightly "Eric I know we're already living together" I giggle "and kissing each other anytime we feel like it" I kiss his lips softly "but how do you feel about being my boyfriend" I ask him and chew the shit out of my lower lip.

"I would love nothing more baby" he kisses my lips sweetly "but Sundays will forever and always be naked Sunday" He actually says with a straight face.

"What" I shake my head and he begins to nod "Eric, even if I wanted to stay naked all day on Sundays we can't" I say and he stops nodding.

"Why" he asks as I continue to shake my head.

"My God momma comes over on Sundays and eats lunch with me" He looks confused "Tori was my daddy's best friend, and she's really the only family I've got"

"That's not true baby" Eric kisses my forehead "you have me" I smile and nod.

"You know what" I wink at him "I'll think about having naked Sunday after Tori leaves"

"What the hell are the two of you doing in the pool" Lynn says as she walks out of my house.

"What are you doing in my house" I counter.

"Putting the stuff you asked me to get on the kitchen counter and the beer in your beer fridge" she waves at Eric. "SUP Eric how's it hanging" she chuckles and we are all shocked when he answers her.

"It's not hanging at the moment, not at all" I groan and bury my face in his shoulder as he and the rest of the guys and Lynn laugh at his dumbassery.

"Baby I'm going to carry you to the deck because I have a seriously huge tent in my shorts" He whispers in my ear.

"Someone's cocky" I say and look down at the very obvious erection, oh my god this man is huge.

"Like what you see" he asks trying to get me worked up, two can play that game buddy.

"It's got me wanting to have naked everyday that ends in a Y" I smile as his jaw drops.

Eric groans picking me up and carrying me to patio and sets me down. Once we're both dry we head in the house to get changed. "See you in a few" Eric kisses me at my bedroom door and heads to his room.

I tie my hair back up and put on some under armor shorts and razor back tank. I walk out of my room to see Eric doing the same but clad only in basketball shorts.

"Fuck" I hear him groan and see his erection making a come back.

"I think you picked the wrong shorts, if he's gonna wake up and say hi every time I walk in the room" I laugh and he growls grabbing my arm and dragging me to his room.

He lets go and walks in his closet closing the door.

"What are you doing Eric" I ask loudly but he doesn't answer.

He comes out a minute later smiling at me and I notice he's not sticking out anymore.

"What'd you do" I ask him and he shrugs grabbing my hand.

"I forgot to put on briefs, so I just fixed that mistake" we laugh together walking down the stairs.

Uri and Zeke run past us nearly knocking me down "what the hell guys" I yell and only Zeke stops.

"Hurry up guys, Lynn's letting Uri light the bonfire, I can't wait to see how much hair he looses" Zeke say before running out of the house with Eric and I right behind him.

As soon as the door closes behind us, we hear a loud boom and see uri run to the pool and jump in. Everyone is on the ground laughing their asses of, Eric and I manage to walk over to the see if Uri is ok as we approach the pool his head pops out of the water and I fall to the ground laughing my ass off at his face and notice that Eric is doubled over laugh so hard he can't breathe.

"What the hell are you all laughing at I almost fucking died" Uri screams out at all of us.

"Uri sweetie" I giggle again "Your eyebrows and eyelashes are gone and the hair on top of your head is almost non-existing seriously it's really bad" I begin to laugh harder.

Everyone comes over to get a look at him.

"Oh my god you look like you got into a fight with a bottle of nair and seriously got you ass kicked" Zeke wheezes out.

"Fuck Uri we have a wedding to go to next Saturday what the hell am I gonna do with you looking like the first person that passed out at a frat party, Jesus Christ you're all red" Lynn says then turns to me " Tris do you have a sharpie.

"Yeah I do, but I have to trim buttercups tail because she keeps getting shit matted in it, we could glue that on him"

Zeke starts jumping up and down screaming he pissed him self because he's laughing so hard. Then he and Uri make their way into the house to do god knows what.

"Seriously why did we marry these two idiots" Shauna says shaking her head and walking towards the grill.

"Is it always like this" Eric asks everyone.

"It hasn't been like this since before" Will starts to say but Chris slaps the back of his head.

"It's ok guys" I shake my head "you can talk about him, it's been four years" I turn to Eric "Tobias was the only one that would act like and immature ass with those two and since the accident they kind of grew up, didn't want to do something to make me cry" I huff "Someone had to take care of the ranch while I was basically catatonic" I stand up "Ok we're gonna have fun tonight not think about that, who wants a beer while I'm up" I ask and everyone raises there hand.

"I help you baby" Eric say standing beside me.

I grab his hand as we make our way in the house to see the dummy duo sitting at my bar, Zeke with a brown sharpie in his hand and Uri with a big ass smile on his red bald face.

"Dude that's a brown sharpie" Eric informs them.

"Yeah so" both idiots say at the same time.

"Your hair color is black like jet black and you're using a light brown sharpie, you damn dummies" Eric tells them, they shrug and continue what their doing.

I begin to sing "if I only had a brain" from the movie the wizard of oz.

"I love that song" Uri yells out scaring the shit Zeke so Uri ends up with an eyebrow down his cheek and to his ear.

Meanwhile Eric and I are trying to hold each other up while laughing our lily white ass off.

"Oh shit….Uh bro I Uh kind of made you're eyebrow longer than it needed to be"

"If I only had a brain, oh I can sing If I only had an eyebrow" Uri is sing and smiling happily.

"Then you'd still only have one you big doofus" I tell him.

"Oh yeah" Uri scratches his non existing eyebrow and now the one that actually looked half way normal is now smudged.

"Oh my god I have no words" Eric cries out in laughter.

"You want to know what the strangest thing about Uriah is" I ask Eric and he nods.

"Can't get any weirder right" he shrugs.

"Wanna bet" I smile and Eric actually looks afraid "Uri is intellectually the smartest person I know" I say and he looks at me as if he doesn't believe me.

So I walk in the hallway and get my framed copy if his test scores, and hand them to Eric.

"Here see for you're self, we all have a copy of this because no one believed he scored a Thirty six on his ACT which is a perfect score by the way" I say and Eric looks a little stunned.

"Dude, he doesn't have a bit of common sense" Zekes speaks as he tries to fix the ear length eyebrow he drew on Uri "I think momma knocked it out of him, when we were little"

"What college did you go to, Uri" Eric asks.

"Mississippi State, I minored in veterinarian science, and majored in agricultural engineering" Uri shrugs then proceeds to pick his nose and flick it at Zeke.

"Yeah I don't get it either" I say stepping over Zeke and Uri wrestling forms on my floor.

I grab mine and Chris' beer then hand Eric his plus two more.

"If you two are gonna fight please get out in the yard" I tell the two morons on my floor.

We make our way back to the sane people and I see Will I getting the steaks off the grill.

"What the hell took you so long" Chris yells snatching her damn beer.

"You'll see when the dummy duo come out to eat" Eric and I both start laughing again as Lynn takes off running to the house at full speed.

Will sets the food on the table before he follows everyone into my house, Eric and I stay put and we begin to eat.

"I am gonna kill you both" I hear Lynn scream before Uri and Zeke run out of my house and into the pasture like someone set there asses on fire….again.

"I better not see the two of you the rest of the night" Lynn yells at their retreating forms.

"Holy shit" Eric begins to cough.

"Are you ok" I pat his back and all he does is point at Lynn.

I look over at my friend and begin to laugh " Oh my god, it looks like a toddler took a marker and just scribbled on your face" I begin to wheeze "Let me guess Zeke held you down for your husband"

"I swear to god, one of these days I'm gonna shoot him in the ass with my bow"

Oh lordy, my life is insane…

 **-Ok people, the bonfire thing actually happened to someone I know…It is funny as hell when you see someone run faster than they normally do… Dude had no brows man…**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND**

 ***REVIEW**

 ***REVIEW**

 ***REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own divergent)**

 **ENJOY! And sorry this is and probably will be the shortest chapter...**

 **CHAPTER 4|** TRIS' POV

I'm standing in my closet trying to fine something to wear, Eric told me to dress for the weather which is extremely freaking hot so shorts it is. Once I'm dressed and looking presentable I make my way down stairs to find a note taped to the fridge.

 _ **Tris,**_

 _ **When you're ready hop on Trix and get your cute little ass to the pond, she's already saddled and waiting for you, impatiently.**_

 _ **Don't keep us waiting**_

 _ **X Eric.**_

I laugh and look on the key hooks and notice that none of the ATV keys are missing, How in the hell did he get to the pond, surely he didn't ride a horse. I walk out on the front porch and see Trix tied to the post beside the porch.

"Hey there big girl" I pet her before untying her and climbing on and taking off in full sprint toward the pond.

I make it to the pond in no time and see Lightening tied to a tree and Eric leaning against the same tree. I hop of Trix and tie her to a tree far away from the devil horse and hear Eric chuckle.

"You've never rode a horse by yourself before Eric" I shake my head at him "you could have been hurt or worse" I take a deep breath and feel a tear roll down my cheek at the thought of what happened to Tobias and he was experienced at riding but shit can always happen, I learned that the hard way.

"Come here Tris" I hear Eric say and I shake my head no "Please" he stops "Lightening won't hurt you, he and I have an understanding" He says softly "Trust me" he finish and I take a small step towards them.

As I slowly approach them I notice a different softer look in Lightenings eyes, I look to Eric.

"Did you drug him" I ask while giving my best bitch brow.

"No, I didn't drug him" Eric laughs "I just notice that when I pet him or close to him he's not as ornery towards other people especially you and yes I rode him here but I knew what I was doing. I've ridden horses before, I just couldn't think of a better way to get that close to you the other day" I narrow my eyes at him for lying to me but only playfully "I'm sorry" he finishes and I smile at him shaking my head cause I just can't help it.

"Ok first of all don't ever lie to me again. Secondly, this is the first time I've been close enough to pet lightening, thank you" I smile at him weakly while rubbing my hand under lightenings chin "and third, I don't know if you were told about what happened to Tobias or not but I'm telling you again" he shake his head letting me know that he hasn't heard the details so I take his hand and lead him to the pallet that he's laid out on the bank of the pond.

"My dad told me that it was a riding accident with a horse he was looking at buying but that's all he told me" Eric says as he sits behind me with his knees on either side of me with my back resting against his chest.

"Yep, that's what happened, this is beautiful by the way, thank you" I tell him then laugh as he hands me a beer from the basket that I just now noticed "You know me all too well already"

"I pay attention" he says turning my head to face him "especially when it involves you" he kisses me softly on the lips.

"Undoubtedly" I laugh pointing towards the now mean looking horse.

"Yeah he's still a working progress" he says resting his chin on my shoulder.

I take a deep breath before I turn around to face Eric "One of our old customers bought a horse form some breeder up north and decided that he didn't what the horse anymore, turns out he couldn't train the her" I huff out a short breath "so Tobias and I drive over to look at her, and she was a beautiful snow white and jet black paint and it didn't at all seem skittish, so I wanted to be the first to run her but Tobias threw a fit, he was always so protective of me" I smile and chuckle a little "It pissed me off most the time and that day was no different, anyway as soon as he got on the horse she went crazy and after she threw Tobias off she didn't run like most horses would. Instead she stood there looking at Tobias for second before turning to leave and as soon as he made a move to get up she kick her back legs out and her left foot made contact with his temple, killed him instantly. After the funeral I remember thinking if I'd only fought Tobias harder so it would have been me on that horse and not him, he'd still be alive" I feel Eric's hand on my cheek wiping the tears.

"But you wouldn't be" Eric sighs softly "I know it hurts but you can't live your life by the "what if's".

I'm so sorry for what happened and I'm sorry for scaring you earlier" I look at him and nod. "I would've never done any of that had I known" he says pulling me to him, hugging me tight.

"Ok now that's out of the way and if I remember correctly this is supposed to be a date" I say changing the subject.

I lean over Eric to lift the lid to the basket but he grabs my hand.

"Nope, I'll be doing that so sit your cute ass down and let me take care of you for one night" he raises an eyebrow and then rolls his eyes at the look I give him "please" he chuckles.

"I'm so used to taking care of myself now, it might be hard" I tell him playfully.

"Deal with it women" I laugh as he proceeds to remove the contents from the basket.

"How did you do all this" I ask him before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I brought everything out here on one of the ATV's minus the food this morning, then while you were in the shower and getting ready which by the way didn't take as long as I'd hoped" he playfully glares at me "you got here about three minutes after I did, anyway I fixed the food and saddled your horse while you were getting ready" he tells me and I smile.

"So how did you know I would prefer something like this than something crazy expensive and extravagant" I ask taking a drink of my beer.

"I told you, I pay attention especially if you're involved" He tells me almost shyly.

After we eat and the sun is about to set, I get a crazy idea. Jumping to my feet I kick my shoes of before walking closer to the pond, I turn towards Eric "You coming" I say before pulling my shirt over my head and shimmying my shorts down my legs, revealing Victoria's secret. I laugh at the fact that Eric has yet to move or pick up his jaw for that matter.

"Your loss" I say before diving in and swimming out to the middle of the bond when I surface I don't see Eric anywhere "Eric" I yell out right before he surfaces right in front of me, effectively scaring the shit out of me "What the hell" I say slapping his chest.

"Payback for scaring the shit out of me yesterday" he shrugs.

"You threw me in the pool for that" I tell he before I dunk him.

He grabs my hips pulling me under with him once we resurface I splash him for good measure.

"Hey, I already told you I didn't throw you in I simply for-" I cut him off with another splash to the face.

"Yeah, Yeah you forgot to put me down" I move to swim away but he grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist, I grab onto his shoulders as I feel his hands on my hips before sliding up my waist and around my back and hugging me to his chest.

"Truce" he says against my lips and pulls away before I can kiss him.

"Truce" I slide my hands in his hair as his lips connect with mine.

I don't know how much time has passed as we make out like teenagers but not going any farther. When I begin to shiver Eric pulls away slowly.

"Come on baby, let's get you dry and warm" he tells me as he makes his way to the bank and climbs out not letting go of me until were on the pallet.

Eric walks over to lightening and pulls out two towels from the backpack he left on the ground and I give him a look.

"I'm always prepared" he laughs as he hands me a towel.

"That's good to know"

Once were dry and dressed we pack everything up then head over to Trix.

Eric slaps me on the ass as mount her "here" he says handing me a backpack filled with all the stuff he brought out here earlier, then moves over to lightening and unties him, then easily mounts him while holding the basket.

He and lightening walk over to me and as lightening passes, he lightly nibbles on my leg.

"Did you see that he just kissed my leg, wow Eric now I'm truly intrigued with the bond that the two of you share" I shake my head at the crazy horse before heading towards the house.

"I'll never under stand that horse, damn bipolar animal"

* * *

 **-Wow that was not easy, hope you enjoyed it though-**

 **You know what to do…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I don't own divergent)**_

 **CHAPTER 5…ERIC'S POV…**

It's been two months since I made the best decision of my life to move back home and work for Tris, the women is more amazing than I ever knew. When I first saw her I remember thinking that she will be the women I marry, Imagine my disappointment when I found out she was already married and I was jail bait to her.

When I first met Tobias I remember wanting to hate him but he was the type of person that was impossible to hate, anytime my dad needed an extra hand Tobias would be there no questions asked and never ask for anything in return, just and all around honest, hard working guy that loved his wife with every fiber of his being.

I eventually excepted the fact that Tris would never be mine and I moved on, granted that was the year after I went away to collage but no one ever compared to Tris and no one ever will, I've been in love with that women since the moment I first saw her.

These past months have been pure bliss. We haven't slept together yet but were not far from it. I love her and would wait forever for her. We haven't said the "L" word yet either but I know without a doubt that Tris loves me by the way she looks at me, and every time she looks at me I just want to blurt it out.

"Baby where are, I need your help with this bipolar horse" Tris yells breaking me from my thoughts.

I walk out of my new clinic after locking cotten in one of the exam stables "you better be here when I get back Houdini" I laugh at the crazy ass horse.

As I approach my beautiful girl I see her and lightening giving each other the stink eye. Yeah those two have there days, one day the horse loves her to death and the other it's like he can't stand her. It's a love hate relationship with those two.

"He's a horse baby, he doesn't understand your bitch brow" I laugh "no wonder these horses are weird, you treat them like humans"

"Shut it you, and help me get his mean ass in the stables" she slaps my arm.

"How's cotten doing baby" she asks as she pets the now calm horse.

"Getting fat, I'm about to do an ultrasound on her you want to come take a break with me and cotten and see the baby" I ask throwing my arm over her shoulder.

"Of coarse I would love that" she looks excited and I can't help myself, I lean down and kiss her softly.

After getting lightening in the stables I turn my back to Tris and squat down "Hope on" she does as I ask and we make our way to the clinic to see cotten out of the exam stable with her head shoved in her oats bucket.

"I'm going to have to put a freaking padlock on the stable doors" I laugh as I set Tris on her feet and walk over to the horse "come on you pig" I pull her back in the stable and tie her up"

"Like that'll stop her" Tris says sitting in my chair watching me move around setting everything up.

After I get everything ready I turn on the monitor and begin the ultrasound.

"Have you ever thought about having kids" Tris asks quietly look at the screen.

"Yeah I have actually, have you" I turn the question on her.

"I've thought about it since I was eighteen" she says not skipping a beat.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but why didn't you and Tobias have kids" I ask after writing all the measurement in cotten chart.

"Tobias couldn't, something about damage to his testicles from riding bulls in high school, the funny thing is he hated riding bulls but he was really good at it and his father forced him the keep riding. We were looking into adopting before he died" Tris wipes a tear from her face.

I turn everything off and walk over to her lifting her from the chair and hugging her to me tightly.

"I'm sorry baby" I kiss the top of her head.

"You know" she takes a deep breath "I never thought I would love someone like this again" she kiss my lips softly "I'm so hopelessly in love you Eric"

"That's good because I've been in love with you the moment I first saw you" I kiss under her ear "You've had me hooked for year's baby"

I bring my lips to hers and kiss her deeply, I feel her nibble my lip as I lift her on the exam table and she wraps he legs around my waist. I wrap my hand around the nap of her neck deepening the kiss. I will never get enough of this woman.

"Slacking on the job, Eric what on earth would your boss think" Uriah the dip shit says interrupting us.

"That she loves me for it" I smile at my beautiful girl.

"That I do" she pecks my lips.

"Are you missing something Dr. Eric, not watching your patients is a very bad start Sir, tisk, tisk, tisk" Uri wags his finger at me pulling cotten back in the room and it's hard not to laugh at him because his eyebrows haven't fully grown back yet and I think he's still using his wife's eyeliner to fill them in.

"I'm done with her, can you take her back to the stables" I ask him "Oh and could you bring me Lucas, he hasn't gotten off the front porch all day"

"Is some thing wrong with my dog" Tris asks looking concerned.

"He's old so it could be a number of things" I tell her and she gives me her bitch brow.

"It could be the depression, arthritis, a stroke" I walk over to her and hug her to me and take a deep breath "He could even be dying, but I want know anything until I examine him, ok angel" I tell her.

"Ok" she says as Uri bring the dog in and goes to lay him on the "Hold up dude" I say rushing to clean the table "Ok lay him down" I tell him when I'm done.

A few minutes later I have good news for my girl.

"Ok he's very responsive so I don't think his dying, his muscle movement is also good so not a stroke, I honestly think his arthritis is flaring up" I wink at my girl "I'm going to give him a few shots that'll get him moving around in no time. See baby, nothing to worry about" I grab some gloves and begin to prepare the injections.

"I love watching you work" I hear Tris say as I finish.

I pick Lucas up and place him in one of the four dog beds and the old dog start snoring as soon as I lay him down.

"When he wakes up, he'll be running around aggravating the horse as he usually does" I tell her before kissing her nose.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, sweetheart"

"It doesn't matter, you know I'll eat whatever you cook" I tell her.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a bath and start cooking" she kisses my lips softly, nibbling a little on my bottom lip "I love you"

"I love you too angel" I kiss her again "I just have to clean up then I'll be inside" I tell her before she leaves.

We'll be opening the clinic to the public next week so I'm trying to keep this place clean and. I'll be glad when Lynn starts working here, she gave her two weeks notice to the other vet in town and she has a few days left, but man it'd be good to have an extra hand now.

After I'm done I make my way upstairs to grab some basketball shorts so I can take a shower down stairs. Once I'm done I head back up stairs to grab my phone, the door to the bathroom opens as I pass and Tris walks right into me wearing just a short towel.

"Jesus babe you scared the shit out of me" she says placing her hand over her heart.

I just groan at the sight of her.

"Like what you see Eric" she smiles running the hand that's not holding the towel down my bare chest.

"You're killing me baby" I moan as her hand slide down farther and over my erection.

"Not my intention Eric" she says dropping the towel and pulling my body to her.

I pick her naked body up and carry her to my room and lay her on the bed.

"Are you sure Tris" I ask her.

"I want you Eric, please make love to me" she moans as kiss down he neck.

When I reach her nipple and suck it into my mouth she arches her back and pushing her chest into me. She slides her hand down my back and into my shorts squeezing my ass before pushing them down.

I stand up and remove them completely before crawling over her again.

"Oh god" she cries out as I slide my fingers between her folds and flicking her clit. Shit she already wet for me.

"I love you so much baby" I tell her as I line myself up and gently push into her.

"I love you too baby" she moans as begin to pump in and out of her soft and gentle at first then slow building up speed.

"Baby you feel so good, I don't think I can last that long" I tell her before I begging to rub her clit as I move inside of her faster and harder.

"Oh shit" she suddenly cries out as I feel her start to pulse around me and that's all it takes to push me over the edge cuming deep inside of her and its like nothing I've ever felt before.

"Wow" she breathes out before I kiss the shit out of her as I pull out.

"I know baby" I lay down beside her pulling her to me.

"I love you so much Eric" she runs her finger tips across my lips "you brought me back to life and I want you to know that I'm never letting you go"

I smile at her loving words "I love you too angel and it won't be possible to get rid of me because I fully intend to marry you one day"

Life couldn't possibly get any better than this.

 **-There you go…hope you enjoyed it-**

 **You know what to do**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

_**(I don't own divergent)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 6…TRIS' POV…**

"You're wearing this tonight and I don't want to hear another damn word about it missy" Chris is working her way to an ass whooping for forcing me in this tiny little sun dress, it's cute but shorter than I'm use to.

Uri and Zeke had the brilliant idea for all of us to go out to the bar tonight and enjoy ourselves and for once I'm kind of looking forward to letting loose and having fun.

"Fine I'll wear it but I will not wear those heels, I'll break my ankles in those death traps" I give in just a little "I'll wear my cowboy boots" she make a face at me.

"I can work with that now sit your cute ass down so I can start curling your hair" I do as I'm told and an hour and a half later we're both ready and I gotta say, I look damn sexy.

"Eric won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Chris squeals "and those boots look really good with the dress, I approve"

"What ever you say, now come on Will and Eric are waiting and I'm sure everyone else is already at the bar" I tell her as I pull her down the stairs. When we enter the kitchen where the guys are talking and drinking my beer, Eric looks at me and the look says he wants to stay home and do extremely naughty, naughty things to me, I definitely wouldn't be apposed to that.

"Holy hell love you look amazing" Eric tells me before trailing kisses alone my bare shoulder and neck.

"Ok love birds lets go" Chris yells grabbing my SUV keys from the key rack.

"So you're the designated driver tonight" I ask her and at her nod I grab a beer from the fridge "Sweet" I laugh as I open it and take huge drink.

Eric opens the car door for me and pinches my ass as I climb in "Just couldn't resist" he says and I just laugh as I buckle my belt.

When we arrive at "the crooked creek" Eric helps me out so I don't flash my ass to anyone looking. We make our way in the bar looking for our group and I spot Uri shaking his ass in his wife's face.

"There they are" I point at our crazy friends.

"Took you guys long enough" Shauna slurs a little when we reach their table.

"Sorry, Chris went a little crazy on me" I show case my body for dramatic affect.

"I can see that, Tris you look hot" Lynn says.

"That she does" Eric kisses my lips softly "I'm gonna go get us a drink" he whispers in my ear then kisses my cheek before walking to the bar with Will.

A few minutes later Eric hand me a beer and wraps his arm around my waist from behind.

"So what band is playing tonight" I ask no one in particular.

"Not sure but I heard they were really good though" Zeke tells me before chugging the last of his beer.

"So did you guys hear" Lynn asks out of no where.

"Hear what" Eric asks her.

"Peter's out of jail" she tells us.

"Oh yeah, Glenda called this morning and told us" I tell her.

"After what he did, he should have gotten longer than two months" Uri says shaking his head.

"If cotten would have gotten hurt worse than she was or and of my other horses were injured I would have shot him, assholes lucky I didn't shoot him that night he did it" I tell everyone.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" I hear from behind us.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" I roll my eyes "You have a lot of nerve asshole" I spit out.

"Fuck you Tris, I can't wait to return the favor for you having me locked up" he says and Eric releases me and gets in his face.

"Do want to try talking to me like you piece of shit" My man growls.

"I'm not scared of you Eric, you won't always be there to protect this bitc-" he's cut off when Eric breaks a table with Peters face and throws him to the floor.

Well that was hot.

"You were say you little shit" Eric yells in the now quiet bar "if you threaten my girl again I fucking end you"

"Hey" the owner comes up to us "you guys won't be fighting in my bar, now I want all of you out"

Eric wraps his arm around my waist throwing a hundred on the table and pulls me out of the bar with all our friends following.

"Alright since it's my fault we got kicked out"

"Tris it's not your fault we got kicked out" Eric tells me.

"You were defending me, but it's over and done with so lets all go back to my house and continue to get trashed" I tell everyone.

After we stop off to get more beer, a lot more to be exact, we all set out on the deck drinking and shooting the shit.

"Hey guys, lets play a game that we haven't played in a long time" Zeke say out of no where.

"I'm not playing spin the bottle" I laugh out as I hand Eric another beer and set in his lap.

"Not what I'm talking about Tris" Zeke sighs dramatically.

"Then what are you talking about Zeke" I ask as Eric rubs my thigh under my dress and I suppress a moan.

"Truth or dare" he says shrugging.

"Only if we don't have to strip" Lynn says and I nod.

"I agree with Lynn" I tell him "we can chug a whole beer if we chicken out or not want to tell the truth"

"Fine" Zeke says "but I go first"

"Don't you always go first" Shauna rolls her eyes at her husband.

"Hush woman, Tris truth or dare"

I roll my eyes "Truth" I tell him.

"Have you and Eric done the deed yet" He ask in a sassy tone with his hands on his hips and rolling his neck.

"Wouldn't you jump his bones missy, I mean look at his sexy ass" I ask with a straight face.

"That's just wrong Tris you know I like my men skinny like Will" Zeke raises his voice like a girl.

"Hey I'm not that damn skinny" Will glares at Zeke.

I hear Eric laughing behind me and I turn my head and kiss his neck "I love your sexy body baby" I lick his ear and he stops laughing and moans.

"Ok yes we've made love" I tell Zeke then turn to Uri "Truth or dare boy" I ask him and he glares at me.

"I ain't no boy, I'm a damn man, and dare"

"Well little man" I laugh at his glare "go ride your horse bare back" I smile and continue "you both have to be bare back, that's right naked as a jaybird" I laugh along with everyone else as Uri whimpers and grabs himself.

"Well baby if you're a man now" Lynn laughs "you sure as hell won't be when you're done with this dare"

We're all laughing so hard that we don't notice Uri left the group, so it shocks us all when we hear galloping and Uri swearing as he passes us.

"Ouch shit, ouch shit, fuck my nuts. Slow down booger you're pinching my dick"

Five minutes later we hear Uri in the house make all kinds of racket doing god knows what. We're still laughing or asses off about to piss our selves as Uri walks out the back door fully dressed with a bag of ice press between his legs.

"That's not cool Tris, you know I can't turn down a dare" he says in a high pitched voice before he turn to his laughing wife "What are you laughing at baby its you that won't get none of this for a while" he thrusts his hips at her against the ice pack and winces right after.

"Oh my god I got pee" I laugh as I jump up and run inside.

When I'm done washing my hands I leave the bathroom and see Eric heading to the kitchen.

"What-cha doing baby" I ask him.

"Getting something to eat I'm starving" he tells me and I'm suddenly craving chocolate cake.

"Mmmm, I could go for some chocolate cake" I kiss his lips sensually "I really want to lick it off your sexy body"

"Shit baby" he moans and pins me against the fridge kissing me deeply and thoroughly.

"We can do that all you want once we go to bed" he says against my lips "but right now I'm gonna eat a sandwich"

"Ass" I grumble at him for turning me on.

I make my way back outside and see everyone chugging there beer.

"What the hell are you guys doing" I yell affectively scaring the shit out of Chris and she begins to spew beer out of her nose.

"Damn it Tris" she whines as she wipes her face on Uri's shirt.

"Hop up baby" Eric smiles with his mouth full "want a bite" he shoves his sandwich in my face.

"Sure" I laugh as I take a huge bite.

"Whose turn is it" I ask after I swallow.

"Mine" Uri grins evilly at me "truth or dare Eric" Uri says loudly.

"Truth, I don't trust that look"

"Who was your first love and how old were you" Uri asks and I smile.

"Tris and I was fifteen" he tells everyone before kiss my neck and I shiver.

"Wait you've been in love with her for that long" Shauna asks smiling.

"Yep, ever since I laid eye on her" Eric says nodding.

"Lynn truth or dare" Eric asks.

"Dare" she smiles.

"I dare you to shave Uri's eyebrows off" I laugh at the face she makes at her husband.

"Hell no" she say before chugging her beer.

"Zeke you know the question"

"Truth" his smile falters at the look Lynn is giving him.

"Is it true that you slept with Molly in high school" Zeke looks green and I laugh because I know he did.

"Yes" he mumbles and everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"You did, oh my god I married Molly's sloppy seconds" Shauna laughs.

"That's gross dude" Will says shaking his head.

"I can't believe you didn't know that, I knew after he did it" I laugh.

"Ok I'm taking my girl to bed" Eric says and proceeds to throw me over his shoulder.

"Goodnight guys oh and lock the doors when you go to bed" I yell out as Eric carries me in the house and up the stairs to our room, yes I made him move his stuff in the master bedroom with me because I can't sleep without him and I don't want to.

"No cake tonight I just want to make love to baby" Eric says as he drops me on the bed and strips his clothes off before stripping me.

"God baby you're so damn beautiful" Eric says as he crawls up my body and molds his mouth to mine devouring my entire being with just one kiss.

I moan loudly as he pushes into me hard and fasts.

"Oh my god baby faster, yes, yes that feels so damn good" I cry out as he lifts my legs over his shoulder and pounds into me hard and fast and before I know what's happening my orgasm rocks my entire body.

"Oh fuck Tris I can't get enough of you baby" He moans as I feel him spill his seed inside of me.

"Baby you know that we've never used a condom" I tell him after our breathing has slowed.

"You're on birth control aren't you" he asks and I shake my head.

"Baby I've never been on birth control, plus you and Tobias are the only two people I've ever been with" I tell him and he shrugs.

"If you get pregnant than I'll be happier than I already am, I told you that I want everything with you baby"

"God I love you baby and I want everything with you" I crash my lips to his.

"I love you too Tris, goodnight"

I snuggle into his chest and kiss his nipple softly "Goodnight babe"

 **-Well hello my peeps I hope you all enjoyed this chapter-**

 ***You know what to do***

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(I don't own divergent)**_

 **CHAPTER 7…ERIC'S POV…**

It's been a couple of weeks since the bar incident with Peter, and Tris is worried that he'll retaliate in true Peter form but I know the asshole is way too scared that I'll breaking his jaw again.

The Vet office is thriving because it seems that Mr. Dancy's dog wasn't the only one that Molly killed, it's as though that girl cheated or slept her way through college.

"Why hello Dr. Coulter" I hear coming from the door way and I close my eyes at the sound I never wanted to hear again as long as I lived.

"Lynn" I call out, not looking up from Lucas as I give him his monthly shots.

"What's up Eric" Lynn says as she walks in the Exam room and grins at me as I give her a nasty look.

"What have I told you about sending people back without an appointment or an animal for that matter" I continue to glare.

"Let me think" she taps her chin "to not do it and that oh fearless leader is why I didn't"

"Go call Tris" I tell her and she just smiles at me.

"No need Tris is in the file room, that's where I was when the hooker came in" Lynn laughs at the look Lauren gives her.

"Why are you ignoring me Eric" The psycho says as she turns back to look at me.

"Baby, Come here" I yell as loud as I can after laying Lucas on his bed, lucky for me he's deaf or Tris would kick my ass for yelling around her dog.

"What you crazy man" I hear Tris laugh as she walks in.

"Oh my love, you haven't seen crazy yet" I tell her as I point to Lauren.

"Oh, this must be the psycho ex you left in Oxford" Tris chuckles "I can see the appeal"

"Excuse me bitch, I am not crazy" she yells at Tris.

"Yeah saying your not crazy loud and all crazy like just proves that you are and you do realize that you're on my property and I can have you arrested just like that" Tris snaps her fingers "or I can shoot you, It makes no never mind to me"

"Seems to me that you are the crazy one" Lauren tells Tris but my girl doesn't falter.

"Nope, I just really hate people disrespecting me and my boyfriend on my property or in general, the last person that tried that spent a few months in jail before trying to disrespect me again and having to have his jaw wired shut for his troubles"

"With that being said Lauren, I think it's time for you to go back to Oxford there is nothing here for you" I tell her and look to Lynn, at my nod Lynn pulls Lauren out of the clinic.

"Wow, she was interesting" I got to give it to Tris, she is trying really hard not to laugh at me right now.

"Hush woman" I say as I pull her to me and kiss the shit out of her.

"Mmm, I love you baby" she moans against my lips as she tugs on my lab coat.

"Let's ride Lightening to the pond later" I ask her.

"Sure and afterwards we can have breakfast for dinner" she kisses me softly "in bed"

"God woman" I groan "I love you so damn much"

* * *

After seeing four more sick animals I close the clinic for the day. As Lynn and I clean up I tell Lynn my plan to propose to Tris tonight and after an unreassuring, pep talk? I guess that's what that was, not quite sure at this point, that woman is more complex than I used to be, and that's saying a lot. No wonder she married Uriah, it take a special kind of person to deal with her or understand her, and I thought he was the weird one.

I make my way to the house to shower and shave. As I get up stairs I hear the shower already running, as I enter the master bathroom I see Tris through the shower door and I'm instantly hard. I remove my shit and begin to try to shave over the sink.

"Baby will you hand me a razor please" I hear Tris say as I wash the shaving cream from my hands before reaching into her vanity drawer and grabbing her a razor.

"Thank you sexy" she winks at me as she drags her finger through the shaving cream on my face and wipes it on my nose, so I slap her lightly on the ass.

I move back over to the sink and begin to shave and when I'm done I move to the shower just as Tris is rinsing the soap from her body.

"Shower's all yours baby" she says as she steps out.

"What, no shower sex" I yell out as I begin to wash the day off me.

"Nope" she giggles "but I will let you have your wicked way with me by the pond"

Mmmm, this woman will be the death of me.

* * *

As we walk up to lightening Tris begins to saddle him as I discretely reach my hand in the saddle bag to make sure that my grandmothers ring my mother gave me before she died was well hidden before strapping it to the saddle. Lightening has finally warmed up to her but she still refuses to ride him without me. After I mount the horse Tris climbs on behind me and wraps her arms tightly around my waist and kissing the back of my neck.

On the ride to the pond I begin to think about how lucky I am to have this beautiful wonderful woman in my life and how scared I am that I will lose her, it took way too damn long to make her mine and I refuse to let her go without a fight.

When Lauren showed up I was kind of worried Tris would be pissed at me but she is way to confident with our relationship to let a crazy woman like that rile her up and shake faith in me and what we have.

Once we get to the pond Tris hops off first and makes a reach for the saddle bag as I climb down. "I got that baby" I smile at her as I remove the ring box discretely and shove it in my pocket before grabbing the blanket and spreading it out.

Once she is seated I take the ring from my pocket and remove it from the box before taking my spot behind her with my knees bent and her back to my chest.

"I love so much baby" I kiss her under her jaw "will you marry me Tris" I ask her holding the ring out in front of us.

"Oh my god Eric that is beautiful" she twists in my arms and kisses me hard "Yes and not because I'm pregnant but because I love so much" she says against my lips and I smile.

"Wait" I pull back to look at her "Did you just say that you're pregnant" my smile grows, hoping that heard what I thought I heard.

She nods as she slides her finger into the ring that I'm still holding out to her" I took the test today" she smiles "Well, I took six test today and they all said that I was so I made a doctors appointment for next week"

Holy shit I'm gonna be a dad!

I lay her down gently and lean over her belly and pull her shirt up "What are you doing" She giggles as I begin to place kisses all over her belly.

"I love you so much baby, and I'm so happy that you said yes but Tris starting a family with you is all I ever wanted" I crash my lips to hers as she wraps her legs around my waist.

I bush my erection against her hot core before she pulls my shirt over my head as I do the same to her only breaking the kiss for a few seconds. After were completely naked and I'm fully sheath in side her I begin moving slowly and sensually making this feeling last all night.

"Mmmm baby you feel so good" I moan as I begin to move faster a little while later "I love you so damn much baby"

"I love you too" She cries out "Oh yes baby" I feel her orgasm wash over her as I begin to pulse deep inside her.

Fuck my life is perfect with Tris in it and its only going to get better.

* * *

 **-Ok guys there you go, I finally updated thanx to trombonegirl85 lighting a fire under my ass…THANX...Sorry it took so long though, I just haven't been feeling it lately…Just to let you know I'm try to work on the next chapter of "Criminals" but I'm sorry to say it's come along slowly, so please bare with me-**

 **-YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO-**


End file.
